One normal Christmas
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Yeah right. Ramdon collection of hoilday stories. About two trainers and their normal pokemon. Normal used loosely.
1. Christmas 06

QE:Intro. The leader of Team Thunder decides to go round her sisters for christmas. Enter one Pikachu on sugar. One Garage. One christmas tree and an Eevee.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

"/blah./" Surf speaking.

"\Blah.\" Eevee speaking.

"\Blah./"Espeon speaking.

"blah." Either Mary Evie speaking or Eevee thinking.

* * *

It was Christmas eve and all through the house a brunette trainer wearing a red silk dress with white trim was chasing after her Pikachu.

"Surf how would you know whether you'll look good in this." She held out a very badly made dress similar to hers.

Surf turned a corner and hid behind her trainer's older sister's legs.

"Mary what did you do?" She held out her leg and tripped her little sis up.

An Eevee in a red skirt and Santa's hat sat. Pointed and laughed.

Mary got up on her elbow and whispered to Eevee. "I hate you." Before collapsing on the floor.

"Ev evee eve ve." Eevee grinned.

"What?" Mary asked looking at her sister who was placing mistletoe over the doorframe with tinsel.

"I hate you to." She said walking over to the bare tree in the corner. "I wish Eevee would tell me where she hid the decorations."

"Don't worry Evie there's some in the garage." Mary said getting up and brushing herself down.

"It would take both oh us two hours to find them." Evie moaned.

"Better start now." Mary smiled running out the room with Evie following with a frying pan over her head.

"Get here now!" Eevee and Surf had a very worried look on they faces. "You'll only feel a small acute pain then nothing."

"I don't trust you." Said Mary.

There was a loud clank were both pokemons cringed.

"Help." They heard Evie scream.

"/Sounds like your trainer dropped it again./" Surf said joining Eevee. "/How did Evie get you in that?/"

"\She didn't.\" Eevee jumped down on to the brown and yellow tiled floor. "\It will take them ten minutes to get bored, two hour to find the decorations and an hour getting it in here. The tree will be done.\"

"/Right./" Surf said backing off. "/So where are they?/"

"\In the one place they will never look.\" Surf gave Eevee and inquisitive look. "\Behind the tree.\"

"/Oh./" Surf said nodding her head.

Two hours later. (In the garage.)

"Evie." Mary gingerly smiled.

"What?" Her sister called from behind a pile of old box filled with stuff.

"I found them."

Evie jumped down and walked to where her sister was pointing. "Bloody Eevee."

There were small paw prints and a clear line where the box was moved was in the thick dust.

"How offend do you clean in here?" Mary asked cringing at a Spinarak web.

"Only my scooter." Evie said pushing her sister into the web.

(In the house.)

A blue bauble fell on the floor and shattered.

"/I didn't do it./" Said a yellow blob in the tree.

Eevee shook her head and placed a CD in the DVD player.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, _

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Gone aw… 

"/You and Evie do listen to crap./" Surf said jumping out the tree with tinsel stuck in her fur.

"\Fine I'll change it.\" Eevee said glancing over the tinsel torn to shred. Baubles shattered across the floor and half the trees pine leafs covering everything. "I'm so happy she hasn't found the fake snow yet." Eevee thought to herself.

Surf jumped back into the tree nearly knocking it over.

_Lacy things, the wife is missin'_

_Didn't ask, her permission_

_I'm wearin' her clothes_

_Her silk pantyhose_

_Walkin' 'round in women's underwear_

In the st… 

Surf glared at Eevee. "/You know I hate that song./" Sparks were crakling from her fur.

"\Fine.\" Eevee growled.

_It was christmas eve babe_

_In the drunk tank_

_An old man said to me, wont see another one_

_And then he sang a song_

_The rare old mountain dew_

_I turned my face away_

_And dreamed about you_

Surf gave Eevee a funny look."/I though Christmas songs were happy?/"

Eevee nodded running over to the tree. "\It picks up.\" She looked over the mess one more time. "\We need a lot of glue.\"

"/In coming./" Eevee didn't move quick enough to get out the baubles way.

(The Garage. Again.)

Mary had the box in her lap as a tiny Espeon used psychic.

"Does this happen every year?" Mary asked her sister.

"Yeah. Eevee hides the decoration behind the tree. I come in here and bring the others in. She's done the tree and we get on with it." Eevee check the indent her sister made in the floor where she dropped the box.

"But Surf can't do the tree." Mary said standing up and placing the box on the floor.

"Esp." Espeon said running out.

"Snowball fight?" Eevee asked sheepishly.

"Yeah." Mary said running out.

(In the house.)

Glue had stuck the tinsel and shards to the furniture. Surf looked like a Christmas tree pulled through a hedge backwards and Eevee had all her fur the wrong way. The gold and red decorations on the walls were pulled down and Surf had found some of the presents.

"/I wonder what's in this one?/" She said shaking it.

"\Knock knock./" The Tiny Espeon walked in. "\What happen here? World War Three?/"

"\Surf.\" Eevee said trying to lick her fur into place.

"\You better hurry./" Espeon said urgently. "\Snowball fights never last long./"

Eevee nodded.

"/SOCKS! WHO GIVE PIKACHU PATTERNED SOCKS AS PRESENTS?/"

Half an hour later. (Outside.)

"Cold." Mary screamed as Evie dropped snowballs down the back of her dress.

"I told you to put a coat on." Evie said getting up. "Hot chocolate?" She smiled. "I think they've had long enough."

"What about the decoration?" Mary asked brushing the snow from her legs.

"Eevee locks us in the house and her and Charlia decorate outside." Evie smiled. "We get the fire started and hang the stocking and cook food."

"You two have Christmas all planned." Mary said trying to warm her arms.

"When it's me and the pokemons that's how it goes."

"So the pokemon decorate and you do what?" Mary asked.

"Hang the ceiling decoration. Wrapping presents. Cooking. Preparing the house…"

"Forget I said anything." Mary said opening the door.

Inside it was spotless. The tree was beautifully decorated. The furniture was clean. Every thing was like it was left. Except a Pikachu covered like the tree tied to a chair with a half open present and fried socks. An Eevee with fur the wrong way. An Espeon with fir sticking in her fur.

"Fine." Evie said walking towards the kitchen.

"Fine?" Mary asked. She shook her head and picked up the chair. 'It will be easy getting you in and out the bath.

Surf's face dropped.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	2. Easter 07

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

A tiny cat like pink pokemon sat with white rabbit ears headband and a fluffy white ball of cotton attached to her tail. She hopped her way along the slate counter with the microwave and hob along the wall. She headed for her trainer leaning against it reading the back of a chocolate egg.

"/Why are you reading the back of an egg?/" She asked cocking her head to one side.

Her trainer shrugged.

A door upstairs went bang. Random shouts were her and running around.

"Mary's up." The trainer put the egg down with the mountain of them on the slate island not far away. She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail and went to sit in the living room. The Espeon could still see her because everyone had knocked down the wall a good year ago.

"/Leave her ESP. I think she's a bit under the weather./" ESP carried on hopping to the brown fox filling in some eggs with plaster of Paris.

"/What you doing?/" She wagged her tail watching the Eevee perfectly pour the mixture to a once dunced Charizard egg.

A herd of Donphans charged down the stair.

"Hi." A smaller brown haired girl with indigo eyes ran to the eggs. She was wearing a white skirt with a bob tail sewn and a white long sleeved top unlike her sister who was wearing a red top and blue jeans.

"Pika." The yellow rodent growled on her shoulder. She had whiskers painted on her face and rabbit ears over her's.

"What we doing for today?" She asked jumping up and down on the spot.

"Eevee's making painted eggs. I'm taking the new baby pokemon to the sea."

"Boring." Mary moaned crossing her arms.

"I'm taking a ball and some rubber rings." Mary's face lit up. "I'm leaving in one hour."

The herd of Donphan charged back upstairs.

"/What's Espe?" ESP asked unsure.

"/It Surf's way of swearing./" Eevee said carefully placing the egg onto a stand.

Couple of hours later (House.)

Surf sat looking at the eggs. Her tail flicked at the thoughts entering her mind.

Eevee paid no attention and carried on with her eggs she had done about twelve. She now had got her paint pad out.

ESP walked around the island and an idea hit her. "/Ouch./"

"/What?/" Eevee asked.

"/Idea's hurt./" She jumped catlike next to a pink egg. "/Can I make a castle out of the eggs?/"

"/Yeah. Don't worry about messing them up. Evie always writes a list so she doesn't get conned./" Eevee dipped her paint brush into some green paint.

"\You two are so boring. \" Surf moaned sitting up. "\Chocolate eggs are for eating\"

"/Yes that's why Evie takes the babies to the beach./"

ESP ignored them and used her psychic to make a gap big enough for her to jump in to it. Slowly a castle took form.

(AT the beach.)

Mary was swearing under her breath. She had fallen asleep and all the little ones covered her in sand.

She sat up. Her skirt and top was covered in it no less had her Pikachu beach towel. She watched her sister play with a dog like pokemon that was blue and black and stood on his back legs. In the distance a blue dragon with a hard head was playing ball with a green haired white pokemon. Next to her sat a smaller version of Surf.

Mary looked out at the grey sky and miserable sea. She couldn't wait to head home.

Three hours later (Back at the house.)

ESP and a pink blob were defending their castle from the attacks of Surf and a red six tailed fox.

Eevee sat sticking sequences on to the green egg.

"/You confetti's./" The pink blob yelled.

"/Yeah what every Ditty said./" ESP yelled.

"\Give up you can't win. \" Surf and the Vulpix had a rolling pin, a biscuit tin; poke block and chocolate bars in their arsenal.

"/Never./" ESP yelled back. "/Stop. I need to go pee pee./"

Everyone groaned.

"/Come on./" Eevee jumped down and headed towards the stairs.

"/I'm sure ESP is old enough to go herself./" Ditty said dribbling down the table to follow them.

"/I can't work the door handle./" ESP hung her head.

Surf licked her lips. "\Do you like chocolate? \" The Vulpix shook her head. "\Do you mind if I eat some?" The Vulpix shook her head. Surf dived bombed the chocolate carefully opening them, getting them out of the wrapping neatly and scoffing the chocolate.

Some random time later. (House.)

Evie and Mary walked in with the baby pokemon. Eevee was taping up the ripped boxes. Surf lay sleeping covered in chocolate. ESP watching the eggs dry and Vulpix sat patiently by the door.

Mary growled. Evie started laughing.

"I wish Surf didn't do this." Mary hissed.

Evie walked to her friends. Ditty, ESP and Eevee, giving them all hugs. "Sorry I was miserable this morning. Happy Easter."

Mary took Surf upstairs. The taps could be heard coming on then. "SURF!" Then a hyperactive Pikachu was running up the walls the stop in front of Evie. She was jumping on the spot, shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Ditty rock slam." Ditty transform into a heavy rock and landed on Surf's head knocking her out.

A fried Mary walked down the stairs. "Thanks." She picked up Surf and headed up stairs. Everyone started laughing. SURF SIT STILL!"

* * *

E.S.P:_grinning _

Cyndaquil:Plz review.


End file.
